


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, DN Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: Cont





	The House In A Ghost Town

Cont.

He stare at it and smile brightly.

" I think I know what it was."

His grandson stare at him.

" What is it grandpa?"

He asked eagerly.

" It's the angel. "  
"His name is Krad."

Jed scratch his head.

" An angel?"

His grandfather nod in reply.

" An angel of light. "

Jed pout.

" But grandpa, why I'd he disturbing me? "

He complains.

" Maybe he need a new vessel  
for his mission."

Mr. Hiwatari explain. Jed tilted   
his head.

" No way! Grandpa, I won't give my body to an entity. "

Mr. Hiwatari pet his grandson head.

" Don't worry Jed. I'll try my best to shoo him away."

Jed nod in reply.

" I hope you can for good. I can't sleep at night when he's around."

He complains again.  
His grandpa smile and give him   
a pendant.

" Wear it. It may help you sleep at night even he's around. "

Jed took the pendant.

" Thanks Grandpa. "

 

He thank his grandpa and hug him.  
His grandpa did the same and after that, he bid goodbye and return to the mansion.  



End file.
